Knight In Shining Armor
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Haruka is a knight in the royal court, 'she' is assigned to escort Princess Michiru to France for her 20th birthday. Haruka does everything in her power not to go completely mad. Rated M for content. Final Chapter up...It pains me to end this story
1.

This is a story writen in Medieval times. You'll figure things out as it goes, it'll take me a little longer to get the chapters out, only cuz they're longer then my usual chapters...and there are only gonna be 7 chapters. I've already got the outline written out for this entire story. I may make some changes as I go along though. Who knows. Ok, I'm rambling. Higher rating for sexual scenes later on in the story...chapter 4 or 5 I think...On with the story  
  
~Harukachan~  
  
Knight In Shinning Armor  
Chapther 1  
  
High above the royal court, his staff of gold in his left hand, a goblet of blood red wine in his right, he searched through his Knights. Looking for the perfect one to escort his daughter on a trip to France.  
  
The King of Spain was a middle aged man, late 40's, his wife had died giving birth to their only child, a daughter. He had refused to take anyone's hand after he lost her. Now, he was allowing his daughter to take a trip to France for her 20th birthday celebration.  
  
"Tenou, step forward."  
  
"Dammit, I knew he would pick me, I don't wanna go with that snobby bitch." he mumbled to his self the entire way up till he kneeled in front of the king.  
  
The king's dress was marvelous, the red cloak, lined with bloodstones. His steel plated vest covered up by his shirt and mail, his pants were the same color red as the bloodstones.  
  
Haruka stayed bowed, right arm across his chest, left arm back, left knee on the step, and head facing the ground.  
  
"Tenou, rise." he tapped his staff to the ground.  
  
Haruka rose and stayed quiet, he had been under the king's lead for nearly four years. He had led the kind to several victories. Obviously the best he had.  
  
"I want you to be my daughter's escort and her personal body guard on her trip to France. If anything happens to her, it'll be your head." his voice was stern.  
  
Haruka swallowed. "Yes, sir."  
  
"You will be departing tomorrow, go now and pack what you will be needing to take with you. You're leaving tomorrow at dawn. Now go."  
  
Haruka bowed toward his sire and fell back into line, waiting for the king to dismiss them to return to their quarters. There was a secret that Haruka kept to herself, only her and her roommate knew what her secret was. That she was a female. The only female Knight in the kingdom. But they knew that if word got out, Haruka would be killed…  
  
  
"I can't fucking believe he's making me go." her body mail lightly rubbed together as she paced around her room. "I can't stand the way Michiru acts. She had to have everything her way." she collapses onto her bed. "Fernando, I'll never make it on the road with her, to…AND…from France. I'll end up killing that bitch."  
  
"Calm down Ruka. Just stay away from her and make sure she lives, no big deal. Right?"  
  
Haruka stood and packed a few more clothes, her cigarettes, matches boxes, elixirs, daggers, and smaller, easy to carry things into the bag that King Kaiou gave to her to fill for the trip. It was all that she was allowed to bring along.  
  
That evening, at dinner, Haruka say alone, as she normally did. She was the youngest of the Generals and actually as young as some of the regular soldiers. Nobody liked her attitude, but the liked her leadership abilities. The only time they were to listen to her was when they were in battle.  
  
"Haruka, you're lucky to get to travel with the Princess." A few troops chuckled some. "Good luck with Miss I've-got-to-have-everything-my-way."  
  
"Sire!" Fernando yelled from the other side of the dinning hall and instantly bowed his head to the king as he walked by, followed by two of his servants and four guards.  
  
"Guards, take these two to the dungeon, lock them up for what they said about Michiru. Haruka. I would like you to hurry up and finish your meal and come with me."  
  
Haruka took a bite of her roll and left her meal on the table to be cleaned up by maids and followed her king into the Palace. She was led into an area that was completely unknown to her. She assumed that it was the bedding area, or meeting area. Where the king met with kings and higher ranked nobles of other nations or lands to talk treaties.  
  
King Kaiou led Haruka into a large room lit by only candles. But by what Haruka could see, there were draperies of gold and blue silk spaced approximately three feet apart on three of the four walls of snow white. On the fourth wall, there was a bookshelf along the wall to the left of them, the thickness of some of the books amazed her. Soft violin music filled the air of the room. It was coming from the chair facing the window in the corner.  
  
A young women with soft teal hair had the chestnut wood violin resting on her left shoulder, playing a slow, eerie melody, ignoring the people in the room. Until her father cleared his throat, making her stop and put it away in it's home in the black case which stood against the wall.   
  
Michiru was a rebellious young women who hated having to obey her father. But she did, only because she knew that he was getting up in age and she didn't want to upset him in anyway. But every chance that she got, she found some way to get her way and not have to listen to him.  
  
'Great. I'll have to put with THIS for the next two and a half weeks.' Haruka thought to herself. She smiled and kissed Michiru's hand, making sure she stayed on the king's good side. "You're daughter is even lovelier in person your highness." she almost gagged at her last sentence, but found some way to keep her smile and her cool.  
  
"I'll leave you too in here to get to know each other for a little while to get to know each other." King Kaiou makes the suggestion toward his daughter and the Knight.  
  
"But father, dearest. Are you sure that's such a great idea?" Michiru stepped in 'First off I hate talking to Knights.' she thought. "We have to get up early tomorrow and we have a long trip to France, I'm sure that this fine Knight and I will have plenty of time to get to know each other."  
  
Haruka nodded her approval. 'Thank god. At least we both think the same way.'  
  
"You're right, Haruka do you think the same way?" she nodded her agreement. "It's settled. Haruka return to your room. I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
Haruka left the room, cursing herself in her mind the entire way back down to her room. There was no way alive that she was going to survive two and a half weeks in the middle of nowhere with a few soldiers and Princess Goody Two Shoes.  
  
Michiru lay on her bed, staring at the canopy hanging above her. She mumbled and talked to herself many times, it was like talking to her mother whom she had never met. "I don't even know this Haruka person and he's going to be my person body guard. He kissed my hand. He's too gentlemen-like for my liking. He's going to make me sick." She rolled onto her side and looked at a lonely blackbird sitting on her windowsill "I guess my best bet is to just stay away from that jerk. I've heard stories of his 'perfect' attitude." She let herself go to sleep, tomorrow was to begin the longest two weeks of her life. 


	2. 

I know this story is EXACTLY the same as it was the first time...but FF.net decided to take away NC-17 ratings. So I have to do some warnings ahead of time, that way they don't decide to ban me... :heavy sigh: I plan on finishing this story this time, I hope anyway.  
  
Ok, I'm rambling...again, enjoy.  
  
Knight In Shinning Armor  
Entire Chapter 2  
  
Early the following morning, the cargo wagon was loaded, first with all of Princess Michiru's trunks and luggage, followed closely by the General's bag of clothing and accessories.  
  
"Good morning Princess Michiru, how was your night's sleep?" Haruka questioned her highness, making sure to stay on her good side. It was probably the best place for her to stay.  
  
'God there he goes again. I wish he would just stop it already. This is why I hate men and refuse to marry any that my father send me because they're all like this one.' She looks at Haruka's short, sandy colored hair, her teal eyes, but then she noticed the hatred on her face. 'He doesn't like saying it as much as I don't like hearing it. Quite interesting.' She smiled and allowed her hand to be kissed by the Knight. "It was excellent Tenou. Absolutely marvelous. Is everything almost loaded. I would like to get underway as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes your highness. The servants are loading the last of the money bags, as soon as they finish with that. We'll be ready to go. All I have to do, if your highness allows me, is to go to the stables and get my horse for the trip." Haruka's mind was still wandering, thinking of the right words, making sure she didn't say anything that would have her killed.  
  
"As you wish." Michiru continued to fan herself. 'Where is that blasted Samuel when I need him, I hate manual labor.' She watches and Haruka jogs off toward the stables where her thoroughbred, Wind Star. 'He doesn't look that bad.' She scolds herself for staring at a Knight. "SAMUEL!" she yelled to anyone who was willing to listen to her. "I'm not about to do this myself all day long."   
  
Haruka smiled and ran her fingers down her horse's muzzle, between it's eyes. Wind Star had always loved this, ever since she was just a baby calf running through the fields with the older steeds. Haruka would never forget that fateful day. It happened as if it was just yesterday to her. The kingdom had been attacked by an enemy of Kaiou. The first thing to be attacked were the stables and ranch houses, that way there would be nothing to travel on. It was three years ago, Haruka was only 17 years old, and was working with the younger horses getting them ready for the more experienced Knights. She wasn't ready for battle yet, but she had to do everything in her power to save the calves. The only one she was able to grab and pull to safety was the one that she's got now, Wind Star. She kept it, and raised it with her own willpower, making sure she became a strong horse.   
  
"Come on Star, we don't want to keep our 'lovely' Princess waiting." she emphasized the word 'lovely' and gently led Wind Star out of her stall and climbed up onto her back. She trotted out toward where Michiru was being graciously helped into her own private carriage, Samuel entered across from her with her fan. Haruka lent down close to her horse and said whispered in it's ear. "That's our lovely Princess, she can't do a damn thing for herself." she sat back up. "All we've got to do is keep our distance and we'll be fine." She stopped Wind Star beside the carriage and dismounted to see if Michiru was ready to go. Haruka stepped up to the door and bowed her head outside of the window. "Your highness, are you ready to head out?"  
  
"I was ready to leave as soon as I was awaken this morning Tenou. Let's go." she looks at Samuel. "Faster you idiot, it's hot in here."   
  
'I'm not going to make it, I'm not going to make it, I'm not going to make it. If I make it, I'll kill myself.' she groans as she climbs up on her horse and she rears her to head the direction they're going, and she starts off in a small gallop, leading the way, making sure there is no danger ahead for the Princess.  
  
They had been on the road for several hours before they had to stop for a break. They decided to stop by a river that way the horses could have drinks.   
  
"Princess Michiru, would you like to get out to stretch your legs?" Haruka offered her hand to Michiru who was still in the carriage. 'I can't believe I'm letting this thing touch me.' she thought.  
  
Michiru gave one of her fake smiles and took Haruka outstretched hand and stepped on the ground. "Thank you." she said, quickly removing her hand from Haruka's. "pig." she mumbles. She walks away from everyone and throws her hair over her left shoulder, heading toward the river.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." Haruka said to herself and headed to a spot further up on the river. She had always been by herself, ever since she was a young child, her parents were killed in an attack on the kingdom. She was left to live in the Palace. That's when she was first mistaken for a little boy, and ever since then, she's just grown up and acted like a man, looked like a man, and taken a Knight's place. She sighed and threw a rock across the river.  
  
"Haruka catch." it was Samuel, he was passing out food rations. Haruka turned around and caught an apple that was thrown to her, and sat back down on the rock, facing the river.   
  
She took a bite of the apple, and laid back on the rock, staring at the sky. She looked over to her left, 'She's lovely.' Haruka sighed. 'She'd never fall for a Knight like me though.' She took another bite of her apple and admired Michiru from her spot on the rock.  
  
"Samuel!" Was heard yelled. "I'm not going to do everything myself!"  
  
'You never do anything yourself.' Haruka smiled and looked back across the river. 'I don't think I'd ever be able to stand falling for a person like you though…but yet.' she sighs at her thoughts, then shakes them off, cursing herself for even having them.  
  
Haruka stood from her spot on the rock and offered the rest of her apple to her horse, who took it gratefully. Then she mounted her steed and rode off in the direction that they were to be heading, Haruka leading the way.  
  
When Haruka topped the next hill she instantly turned back and yelled, "Everyone stop now. You troops come with me, you two guards stay with the princess." she drew her sword and rode forward, toward whoever was ahead of them.  
  
When the carriage was able to stop, the driver saw raiders, a group of 10, riding toward the carriage. Haruka was leading the four troops, her steel sword drawn, ready for battle.  
  
The raider attacked her, hitting her hard, and knocking her off her horse. She yelled out in pain, and held her right arm and rolled around on the ground in pain. The other troops were on their own now, the only thing she hoped for is that nothing happened to the princess…  
  
  
Haruka was left on the ground, none of the troops wanted to harm her more then she already was.  
  
Michiru was helped out of her carriage and kneeled down beside the injured, young general. She carefully checked over the fallen body for injuries.  
  
"Where does it hurt the most?" her voice was more soothing then it had ever been before.  
  
Screaming in pain, then pulling away when Michiru touched her arm told where a lot of the pain was. "My arm." was heard between gasps for air. "And I think my leg is broken."  
  
"Move him to the shade." Michiru orders the troops, after taking Haruka's dagger off of her waist band.  
  
Michiru put the handle of the dagger into Haruka's mouth and proceeded to reset and wrap up both Haruka's right arm and her left leg.  
  
She looked down at the blonde haired person resting against the side of the carriage and smiled. "You go ahead and rest, you need it." she took a seat across from her, looking out the window. 'I actually just did that to him. He's not that bad looking…but there's something odd about the way he's never around the other troops.'  
  
Haruka looks over to the other women in the carriage, "Why did you help me? I though you don't like soldiers?" she looked away. 'Especially me.'  
  
"I don't like to let people suffer. That and you seem nice. Why don't you get some rest, you've had a long day, they're outside making camp right now, we're staying here tonight." Michiru left the carriage before Haruka had a chance to respond.  
  
'That's what I like about you my princess, you never know just what to say, and you always have a way of putting your foot in your mouth.' Haruka fell asleep that night with a smile on her face. 


	3. 

I'm soooooooooooo sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I sorta ran outta ideas. And then when I finally came up with ideas, I couldn't figure out how to put them into story form. I'll try to put up more chapters faster.  
  
Knight in Shinning Armor  
Chapter 3  
  
  
They were able to continue their journey the following morning. Haruka spending all of her time sleeping and resting in the carriage. After stopping in the next town and trading a few of the medicines and daggers for food and other need supplies they were off again, traveling eastward, their destination getting closer to them.  
  
They had fallen several days behind schedule, but nothing had seemed to matter more the Michiru then the health of her body guard. Every chance that she had, she re-wrapped Haruka's bandages, and catered to her wish, something that everyone thought was new to the Princess.   
  
"Your highness, our horses are unable to continue. The mud is too thick up ahead for them to pull the wagons through. Either we'll have to stay here, or we'll have to find another way around." Samuel reported to Michiru from the front of the line.   
  
"We'll camp here, and wait till morning." she commanded, stepping out of the carriage. The ground below her feet was dry, but what she saw ahead of her was flooded. "Maybe 2 days." she changed her mind.  
  
"Your highness, I can't spend all my time in here. I can walk." Haruka pleaded with the princess, wanting out of the confinement that she was in. "I may limp, but I assure you, I can walk. If I feel pain, I'll sit, just let me out. I can't stand it in here anymore."  
  
Michiru sighed, she wasn't going to win the fight against the Knight. "Fine. If you start to hurt, sit down." There was a soft side to this cold princess, and she was showing it. Showing it to all people…a Knight.  
  
'Thank god.' she though and climbed out. It had been the first time she had stood in the past two days. Pain shot through her body like she had never felt before. But she didn't show it, she didn't want her princess forcing her back into the carriage. She walked over to the river where she saw her horse was drinking and started to groom her, and talk to her…  
  
  
Later that evening, Haruka had convinced one of the cooks to let her serve the princess her meal. While Haruka was alone with her horse earlier that day, she had written a short letter to Michiru. The reason she had wanted to serve Michiru her meal, was so she could deliver the letter to her, the one that was written earlier that day.  
  
"Your meal, your highness." Haruka severed the food and dropped the note onto the princess' lap. She disappeared behind some bushes before Michiru noticed who it was that served her meal.   
  
"Who?" she stopped herself before she finished her sentence.   
  
She looked down into her lap and saw the parchment paper there. She picked it up and read it to herself, 'Princess Michiru, I would like to meet you down be the river after you finish your meal, Haruka.' She set the paper on the table and started eating her meal, every so often making glances over toward where Haruka was sitting by the fire eating her meat. 'What do you want my Knight?'  
  
"What are you looking at?" Samuel wondered, looking in the same direction Michiru was.  
  
"Nothing." she quickly retorted, playing with her food. She saw Haruka finish her meal and decided to push hers away. "You know what, I'm not really hungry tonight. I'll just have a small snack later or something."  
  
She stood from her seat and moved over to the river, slowly walking along it till she came face to face with the person who had given her the letter. 'He's just wonderful. I wonder if he feels the same.'  
  
  
"Good evening your highness." she bowed cordially before the Princess. 'I don't know if I'll be able to do this or not.'  
  
"Please…Michiru, no more formalities between us Haruka." the smile that was on her face backed up her statement.   
  
"The reason I called you out here is because there was something that I wanted to talk with you about something." she looked down at the ground, trying to hide the blushing line under her eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" her voice was low and husky. "I also wanted to ask you a few questions about some of the behaviors I've been noticing about you." she noticed Haruka swallow, and knew that she was going in the right direction with her conversation. "Why are you always by yourself?"  
  
"Well…that's mainly because none of the other guys really care for me. I'm a young general you know. They don't find that very appealing. They only respect me in battle, but not when we're traveling around like we are with you." she continued to keep her gaze low, now that they were in lower light and closer together, Michiru may be able to see facial features of a female.  
  
Michiru started walking, Haruka walked slowly along with her, "How about the fact that you sleep in your own tent? Whenever I travel with other generals, they all sleep in the same tents?"   
  
Haruka hesitated.  
  
'I think I found her.' Michiru thought to herself. "I know you're a girl Haruka." she heard her gasp. "Don't worry about it, you're are a damn good fighter, I'm not going to say a thing, as long as you don't say anything. Deal?" for the first time, Michiru smiled at Haruka.  
  
"Deal." Haruka looked up and met her gaze, allowing her blush to show to the princess.  
  
"Why I do believe the big strong general is blushing." she giggled.  
  
Haruka smiled, a real smile, not one of the fake one's she had given in the past. Michiru could tell the difference between this one and the one's before. "This is why I wanted to talk to you actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Like what."   
  
They both stopped walking and faced each other, Haruka standing a few inches over Michiru. "I wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Michiru flushed slightly as Haruka touched her cheek. "I love you."  
  
Haruka lent down and gently kissed the princess, and much to her surprise, the princess didn't pull away at first. After a moment, Michiru pushed Haruka away and walked away from her, leaving her there to wonder what had happened. 


	4. 

I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I've been busy with school stuff lately. I go on summer break in a few days, I'll be able to work on this more, there are only 3 more chapters left anyway.  
  
Knight in Shinning Armor  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Within the following two weeks, the group was able to battle weather and bad terrain to arrive in France. Haruka's arm and leg had nearly healed, neither of them had to be wrapped anymore, she only had to watch them when she was moving around, so she didn't re-injure them.   
  
When they arrived in France, Princess Michiru had to immediately go to the Palace to see the King, leaving Haruka. Neither of them knew the next time they would see each other...  
  
  
'I can't stand being away from Haruka like this.' Michiru stares out her window one evening. She was sitting in her bedroom staring at the stars, simply wondering where her knight was at. Wondering when she would be able to go home, so she could see her. 'I have to see Haruka.' She thinks for a moment. 'I got it.' She stood from her seat and grabbed her robe, leaving her room. 'Why didn't I think of this before.' She went from room to room, looking for her servant, Samuel to relay her idea to him.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to get-"  
  
"-If you don't get it by tomorrow morning, it's your head Samuel. And make sure it gets to Haruka." Michiru left his room and returned to her own, a smile on her face the whole way...  
  
  
"Who is it at this time of the morning?" Haruka grumbled and climbed out of her bed, tying a long black robe around her body, making sure that her breasts could not be noticed. "What do you want? Do you know what time it is?" she opened the door with a start.  
  
"This has come for you from her majesty, Princess Michiru. She ordered that it be delivered as soon as possible." the young servant boy knelt before the general and held out a wrapped object.  
  
Haruka took it from him, bid him farewell and shut the door. 'What is she up to now?' She moved over to her bed, setting the object on the cloth blanket and proceeded to tear off the paper.   
  
Inside lay a brand new steel sword. She looked at it in awe as she ran her thin, muscular fingers over the dragon design that was on both sides of the blade, that came up to where the blade came to a point. The handle was made of fine leather, a dragon's head at the butt of the handle, and it's thin body wrapping around it, giving extra grip.  
  
She picked up the blade and walked to the corner where her old sword was. Where upon she unsheathed it, and replaced it with the new one, which felt near a pound heavier.  
  
Haruka glanced out her window, 'God I miss you Michiru.' That's when she saw her for the first time in the past 24 hours. Michiru was walking through the palace gardens, alone. She didn't look happy, she was missing Haruka as much as Haruka was missing her...  
  
  
Michiru sighed, taking in the scent of the rose bushes on either side of her. It didn't feel right without her love being there to enjoy it with her. She continued walking slowly around the pathway, unknown to her, that she was being followed by that person that she desired most, Haruka.   
  
A snapping noise caused her to turn with a small jump. "Haruka!" She almost screamed, throwing herself into her lovers arms.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Haruka slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller, higher ranked, woman.  
  
Michiru lent up and gave the sandy-haired blonde a soft kiss. It felt good to them both.   
  
"Thank you for sending that servant so early this morning."  
  
"Oh?" Michiru was somewhat confused as to what she meant.  
  
"The sword. It's a lovely piece of equipment, you're servant boy woke me from my sleep to deliver it."  
  
Michiru hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry about that." I told them to deliver it in the morning, but not too early. Sorry to get you up from your sleep."  
  
Haruka just simply held her, neither of them knew how long they would have together. "I love you." She whispered into Michiru's ear, causing her to blush.  
  
"I love you too." She responded, and they fell into a deep, long kiss...  
  
  
"General Tenou, are you sure you can handle standing guard for the Princess?" the usual guard outside Michiru's bedroom asked her.  
  
"I survived the trip with her didn't I. Just let me have this night."  
  
The normal guard started to walk away. "Fine with me. If she gives you a fit, don't come running to me."  
  
Haruka grinned to herself, she had several things in store for her royal highness that evening. She checked both directions to make sure that nobody was coming before she went into Michiru's bedroom. 'Now this isn't fair at all. How come she gets this huge bedroom, and I get a room where I can maybe walk two steps in.' She grumbled to herself as she set her trap.  
  
Once again she checked to make sure nobody was around before stepping back into the hallway, pulling her helmet over her head, to hide her face...  
  
  
'Here she comes, act cool.' Haruka scolded herself as she saw Michiru walking down the hallway by herself. She was humming a happy tune to herself.  
  
"Hello Marcus. Nice night isn't it?" Michiru said and entered her room.  
  
Haruka only nodded, she didn't want to risk giving away her voice. She just waited, a smile on her face. Her surprise would be sprung soon.  
  
That's when she heard it, Michiru's scream.   
  
Haruka quickly removed her helmet and dashed into the room, to see that Michiru found her rubber snake laying in her bed. She stood in the doorway laughing.  
  
"What are you lau-" Michiru stopped mid-sentence once she realized who was standing there. "You did this didn't you?" She pointed to the snake. "Ohhh, I'll get you." fun-filled, anger was rising in her voice and face.  
  
"Oh really now?" Haruka just crossed her arms. "I take that as a threat your majesty." Haruka chuckled again.  
  
Michiru picked up the snake and threw it at her. "Get out you."   
  
Haruka couldn't help but keep laughing as she left the room, her prized snakey over one shoulder. 


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to revive yet another story. Go me, I'm full of giving today, I think the whole Christmas spirit has finally caught up to me. Please read and enjoy...don't forget to review:D

Please ignore the chapter before where it says there will be 3 more chapters to go, because I think it may be longer before it's finished. I know I probably lost most of my original audience due to the time between chapters, but hopefully I'll gain some new ones.

Also, if lesbian love frightens you in anyway, I advise you to read the first version of this chapter...The first part here is the first version, there will be no juicy parts in it. If you scroll down about half way, you'll find version two for those of you perverts out there.

* * *

Knight In Shinning Armor  
Chapter 5 - Version 1 

'How did Marcus do this every night? I'm practically falling asleep out here.' Haruka thought to herself as she looked up and down the quiet hallways. Everybody else was asleep, except her. Even her beloved was in the room behind her, sound asleep. 'It's better then sleeping in the cold barracks outside. They wouldn't even allow me to have my own chamber, as King Kaiou had requested. Michiru is sure to tell her father of that when we return.'

The blonde jumped slightly as the door behind her opened just a crack. "Haruka, could you come in here please." The room the princess stood in was dark. Subconsciously Haruka reached for the lamp, but a warm touch on her hand froze her in her tracks. "Don't." The smaller woman reached behind her to shut the door. "I can't sleep without you near me Haruka. Please, tell me you'll stay with me." She gently folded herself in the general's embrace, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's not appropriate my love. What if the King found out?" She attempted to pull away, but to no luck, the princess only tightened her grip around her waist, not letting her go.

"Don't worry about him. Please Ruka. The only people that have to worry about it are me and you. Plus, you've got to be exhausted, you've been awake all day." She slowly backed away and pulled the taller woman to the bed to lie down with her.

'How could I fight you? I don't want to fight you anymore. I just want to love you and be loved in return without any consequence. If your father found out, he'd kill me.' Her mind raced as she watched the shadow of the other woman lie across the large bed. Part of her told her to run for the door, don't look back, but a very small part of her told her that if she didn't obey, there could be severe consequences. She turned to face the doorway but stopped. "Oh what the hell." She slid out of her boots before lying down next to Michiru. "If I lose my head over this, the entire kingdom will find out you're gay." She faced her and gently caressed her face.

'I don't care anymore. I don't want to be judged for who I love.' Michiru pressed closer to the blonde, resting her head against her chest, listening to her heart beat. "I don't care anymore Ruka. When I take over rule of the kingdom, that will change. That will change quickly. Nobody should be forced to hide whom they truly love just because some stupid law says it's wrong."

"One of two things will happen with that. It will either cause an uproar and they'll strip your crown from you, or it will bring kingdom closer together."

"I'm hoping the latter." Michiru leaned up to place a kiss on Haruka's bare neck. Her skin tasted so sweet, the urge she felt was almost unrecognizable. 'No.' She thought, it was too soon for her to even consider the thought. "You still haven't told me much about you, and how you grew up."

Haruka sighed, it was something she hated to do. She'd never been able to talk about herself with anybody before. But yet, something about this woman made her different, made her easier to talk to. The darkness of the room helped as well, it made her face disappear from Michiru's sight. "Well, I've been in the kingdom my entire life, both of my parents worked in your palace, in the stables. Once I was old enough they started teaching me the do's and don'ts of horse care. Do you remember the raid on the kingdom, 15 years ago? The entire palace was practically burnt to the ground." She felt Michiru nod against her chest. "Sadly, my parents were in that blaze." She felt the grip on her tighten in comfort. "It's ok, I've come to terms with their death. That's what made me want to be a knight. The general at the time saw the anger in my eyes and figured he could use that to his advantage, he took me in, under his wing. Soon I went from grooming horses, to polishing swords and smithing armor. I still spent most of my time in the stables, until the invasion three years ago. That's how I got my horse, and that's when I was sworn in as a knight."

The smaller woman shifted just slightly, enough to draw Haruka's attention to her. "Michi?" There was no responce. 'Way to go, you bored her to sleep.' She smiled down at the sleeping woman before kissing her forehead. She carefully pulled the blankets over them, only intending on staying a few moments to watch her love sleep. But soon she found herself joining her, exhausted from the long day she had.

-------

That's version 1...Scroll down further if you're a pervert who wants some action...lol mumbles perverts...

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Don't you just hate when people don't listen to you...anyways, enjoy the scenes, don't flame me for not being good at writing them, the beginning part of the chapter is still the same as above...

* * *

Knight In Shinning Armor  
Chapter 5 - Version 2

'How did Marcus do this every night? I'm practically falling asleep out here.' Haruka thought to herself as she looked up and down the quiet hallways. Everybody else was asleep, except her. Even her beloved was in the room behind her, sound asleep. 'It's better then sleeping in the cold barracks outside. They wouldn't even allow me to have my own chamber, as King Kaiou had requested. Michiru is sure to tell her father of that when we return.'

The blonde jumped slightly as the door behind her opened just a crack. "Haruka, could you come in here please." The room the princess stood in was dark. Subconsciously Haruka reached for the lamp, but a warm touch on her hand froze her in her tracks. "Don't." The smaller woman reached behind her to shut the door. "I can't sleep without you near me Haruka. Please, tell me you'll stay with me." She gently folded herself in the general's embrace, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's not appropriate my love. What if the King found out?" She attempted to pull away, but to no luck, the princess only tightened her grip around her waist, not letting her go.

"Don't worry about him. Please Ruka. The only people that have to worry about it are me and you. Plus, you've got to be exhausted, you've been awake all day." She slowly backed away and pulled the taller woman to the bed to lie down with her.

'How could I fight you? I don't want to fight you anymore. I just want to love you and be loved in return without any consequence. If your father found out, he'd kill me.' Her mind raced as she watched the shadow of the other woman lie across the large bed. Part of her told her to run for the door, don't look back, but a very small part of her told her that if she didn't obey, there could be severe consequences. She turned to face the doorway but stopped. "Oh what the hell." She slid out of her boots before lying down next to Michiru. "If I lose my head over this, the entire kingdom will find out you're gay." She faced her and gently caressed her face.

'I don't care anymore. I don't want to be judged for who I love.' Michiru pressed closer to the blonde, resting her head against her chest, listening to her heart beat. "I don't care anymore Ruka. When I take over rule of the kingdom, that will change. That will change quickly. Nobody should be forced to hide whom they truly love just because some stupid law says it's wrong."

"One of two things will happen with that. It will either cause an uproar and they'll strip your crown from you, or it will bring kingdom closer together."

"I'm hoping the latter." Michiru leaned up to place a kiss on Haruka's bare neck. Her skin tasted so sweet, the urge she felt was almost unrecognizable. She kissed the skin a little bit more toward's the blonde's ear, shivering when she heard a small groan in response.

Haruka's voice was faint, it almost seemed as if she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to stop her from doing this. "We shouldn't..."She trailed off when she felt the princess's hand slide over the breast plate of her armor. It was soon followed by a deep, passionate kiss. This wiped Haruka's mind clear of any thoughts of stopping, Michiru crossed the line of no return. The blonde allowed all of her emotions to overcome her. Very easily, she overpowered the princess, pushing her onto her back and pinning her down.

"Ru...pl..." It was all Michiru could force through her lips heavy breathes filling the gaps between words. She felt her entire body become warm at the mere touch of her lover. Her whispers were answered when Haruka bit down on the skin near her collar bone, then proceeded to suckle, leaving a deep purple love mark in her wake. Michiru whimpered, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure that she felt from Haruka's bite. It couldn't stop there, she wouldn't allow it to stop there.

She couldn't stand being restrained by the stronger woman, she wanted to touch her. She tried tirelessly to free herself from the grip, only to no avail.

"Nuh uh. No you don't. This is all for you my love." Haruka silenced her with a kiss before the smaller woman could protest, it caused her to relax. Her fighting soon stopped and she gave in, allowing her lover to have her way with her.

The general let go of one of Michiru's hands to slide up the front of her nightgown. She shivered when a delicate hand ran through her hair. 'Maybe allowing her to touch me won't be that bad.' She carefully slide her other hand down the woman's arm, eventually freeing it. Her body slid down Michiru's, starting at her stomach she worked her way north with feather light kisses until she reached the round orbs which were her destination, she closed her mouth around one pink nipple and sucked lightly, just to see what type of response she'd receive. When she heard pleasure, she increased the pressure, causing the smaller woman to moan loudly and sqirm under her mouth.

"Please baby..." She instinctively wrapped her legs around Haruka's hips as she crawled back up to kiss her deeply. "Touch me, please. I need you to touch me." She moved her leg aside, allowing her love the access she so desired.

The blonde drug her fingers slowly down the woman's heated skin. Soon they reached their target, the moist bud in the center. Michiru arched her back in response as the strong set of fingers pinched, plucked, and rubbed her most sensitive spot. It was the first time anybody had ever touched her like this before, she didn't want it to end as quickly as it did.

A sudden rush of sensation flooded her body as every muscle she had tightened under the blonde's touch. Soon it subsided, along with the moans and Haruka removed her hand, contently cleaning her own fingers off. She didn't hesitate to lean down to kiss the woman below, the taste still on her tongue. "We should get some sleep." There was a sly grin on her face as she pulled her own vest off to lay down next to her love.

"I love you Ruka." Michiru snuggled into the stronger one's arms before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Whether you read both of them, or just one of them, please review :( I get depressed when nobody says how much my stuff stinks lol

Love ya  
-Jen :D


	6. Chapter 6

OK, so it's been a month since the last review…didn't really have the…the…what's the word…crap…um…well I just didn't have any ideas on how to write the next chapter…Don't forget to review :D

* * *

Knight in Shinning Armor

Chapter 6

_"Throw him in the dungeon!" both woman sat straight up and stared at the guards filing in through the doorway to grab Haruka. "He will be sentenced to death tomorrow for deflowering the princess." He raised his hand to stop Michiru from grabbing her love. "Princess, please stop, he will not be able to harm you anymore." _

_"Stop this, s…he didn't do anything to me. I got scared last night due to the storm and I needed someone to be near me." Again she attempted to push past the tall man in front of her to grab for her lover's hand. "When my father hears of this he'll declare war on your kingdom. Tenou is his best general." _

_"Word has already been sent to your father of this man's actions. Surely when he receives notice he will not want him to return. He will praise us for putting him to death." The soldier turned and quickly left the room, following the group of guards that was carrying Haruka down the hallway. _

_"Haruka!" She dropped to her knees as her body shook with tears. _

"Haruka!" Michiru shot straight up in bed, her forehead and neck covered in sweat. She placed a hand on her head as she attempted to catch her breath. It was only a bad dream. She had to make sure though. After taking a deep breath she placed her hand down on the bed beside her and sighed a sigh of relief when she felt the blonde was still lying next to her.

"Are you alright?" Haruka slowly opened her eyes to look up at her princess. "Was it a bad dream?"

She only nodded and snuggled in close to her love. "I just need to make sure you're real."

The blonde let out a soft laugh and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "Of course I'm real. But I hate to tell you this, I should get back out to the hallway before someone suspects something." She captured her lips in a tender kiss. "I wish this was easier for us. But I don't think it ever will be, you're royalty, and I'm not."

"But that doesn't change my love for you Ruka." Michiru caught the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss, this time much deeper and harder then the last. "I'll see you in the morning then. Just try not to fall asleep like Marcus does." She giggled and pulled the covers up to her chin.

* * *

"How was your night Haruka?" She yawned as she looked at the man that was relieving her watch.

"Long, how do you people do this?" She made no reference to the nap she had shared with her love. If they had found out of this then she would surely lose her life. She couldn't leave Michiru without any protection.

"Once you get used to it, it's not so bad. Go to the barracks…get some sleep, you look exhausted."

The female general only smiled at this. She was exhausted, but exhausted for other reasons. "Just watch out for her, King Kaiou would kill me if I came back without his daughter." She walked down the hallway, then out of the building and across the lawn. She always hated having to sleep in the barracks, especially in foreign kingdoms. Whenever she was there she would have to keep her bandages over her breasts. During trips like this her chest would become very sore from the constant compression. At least they got a little bit of relief last night when she shared a bed with her love.

* * *

"A message for you princess." A young boy bowed his head before the woman and handed her a sealed letter.

"Thank you." She looked at it questioningly. "This is my father's seal…" She quickly opened it to read the words it held.

_Dearest Daughter, _

_I hope your trip is going as planned, and that General Tenou is taking good care of you. I do hate to say this but I must be cutting your trip short. I have arranged a marriage for you. As you know, my health is fading, and I need a strong man to take over ruling the kingdom. I'm sure you will like him my dear, he's the Prince of Britain. You know how long I've been searching for a peace agreement between our nations. I expect you to be back on the road the evening you receive this letter. _

_-Kaiou _

Michiru felt her heart sink as she read the words on the paper. An arranged marriage? How could her father do this to her? "He knows I can handle the kingdom just as well as any man could." She spoke aloud, to nobody in particular and crumbled the paper in her hand as she walked down the hallway, in search of Haruka.

As soon as she entered the barracks she headed straight to Haruka's quarters, much to the displeasure of the other soldiers who encouraged her to wait outside. "Wake up!" She found herself smacking Haruka in the chest with the paper, in frustration. "Wake up dammit!"

"Ow…ow…what?" She held up her hands in defense as she looked up at the younger woman before her. "What's going on? What are you doing in here?"

"This is why I'm in here…" She flashed the page in front of Haruka. "We have to leave today…so I can get married. My father arranged for me to be married to the Prince of Britain."

"What!?" The blonde frowned and rubbed her eye in a vain attempt to get it to focus. "He can't do that..can he, you're of age now."

"He says he did it due to his failing health. That he needs a strong man to rule the kingdom…And that he needs this…for a peace treaty. He's using me to finally get a peace treaty with Britain. He wants us to go home tonight."

Haruka rubbed her head, she wasn't awake enough for it to sink in. "Wait…what? He set you up for a marriage…I thought he always told you that you would be able to pick your own suitor. We'll get home as quickly as possibly so you can talk with him. Go pack your things, I'll have the caravan ready in 30 minutes." She climbed out of her bed and moved to close her door. "We'll get this figured out my love. Trust me." She pulled the smaller woman close to her and hugged her tightly. "I'll meet you out front when you're ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**Look, a chapter, and it only took me 4 months to get it out…Ugh…Inspiration seemed to have struck again for this story. I hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review for me.**

--

Knight In Shinning Armor  
Chapter 7

Most of their trip back was silent. Neither of them wanting to ruin their last few moments alone.

"What are you going to do when we get back in the morning?" Haruka slid off her chest plate, revealing a sweat soaked white terrycloth shirt.

"I have no idea. I can't defy my father…" She looked down at her hands that were folded together in her lap.

The blonde stood from her spot and moved beside the princess. "Don't you worry, we'll figure this out. There has to be some way to get out of it based upon your age. Right? When we get back allow me into your library to search through the records."

Michiru's eyes lit up at the thought. "You're right. I remember daddy telling me that once I reached 18 I was no longer bound by that law of betrothal. Haruka that was two years ago. We'll have to find the law to prove it though, father would never take my word for something like that." Without giving it a second thought she pulled her love into a deep, passionate kiss. "You're a genius Haruka. I'll give you permission to search through the records when we return. You've got to find that parchment."

"And if all else fails I'll just slit his throat in his sleep." A smug grin played on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, the scout spotted a band of raiders over the next ridge. Should we attempt to go around?"

"How many are there?" Haruka quickly pulled away from the princess and exited the carriage with her chainmail.

She knew that none of her men would say anything about her ongoing relationship with the princess. In fact, most of them found it humorous due to the general's initial response to Michiru.

"Scout says there's five of them sir. What shall we do?"

She latched her armor over her chest and pulled her sword from her sheath before climbing onto the horse. "We're going straight through."

A worried look remained on Michiru's fast. The only thing she could think about was the trip to France when Haruka was injured. She didn't want that to end up happening again.

As soon as they topped the hill she could hear Haruka cry out orders. She ordered two men to stay with the carriage. The other three raced off to face the bandits head-on.

Michiru couldn't help but pop her head out the carriage door to watch the confrontation. Swords clashing and men crying out in pain as they were hit echoed through the field. She gasped when her eyes focused on the general, she could just barely see a dagger sticking out of her shoulder.

There was something different about the pain she felt. It burned more then a stab wound normally did. It didn't matter though, she continued to fight through her pain, soon landing finishing blows to two of the five raiders. Her vision slowly started becoming blurry. The pain started to become numbing as it traveled down the left side of her body. She couldn't keep her grip on the sword that she was now slowly swinging at another man. The clank on the ground echoed in her ears, the other noises slowly faded away as she felt the moist ground against her body. Her mind barely registered the fact that she had fallen four feet from the horse's back.

Her eyes glazed over, the people around her becoming nothing more than shadows of their former selves.

"General!" one of the men hurried to the man standing over his leader, sword poised, preparing for the final blow.

Michiru covered her eyes and turned her head away. She couldn't watch her lover die. She could feel her cupped hands start to fill with salty tears. How could it have ended this way? She had spent so much time planning her future with the soldier. The wedding, her dress, Haruka's tuxedo, everything. It all came crashing down right before her eyes.

"We need the medical bag!" She slowly removed her hands from her eyes to see two of Haruka's men carrying her limp, lifeless body back to the carriage. "Princess can you get the medical bag?"

She searched through the bags on the back of the carriage and pulled a small cloth bag from the mass. "Here it is. Is…is she alright?" She kept her distance as they pulled off her damaged chainmail, keeping the dagger in its position until they were ready to clean the bleeding wound.

The princess turned her eyes away as the pulled it from Haruka's body. Her body wasn't moving. The two soldiers worked quickly to clean and then stitch Haruka's wound.

"It smells like poison…" Michiru turned her head to the older man that held the dagger. "It's strong; we have to get the general to a town tonight. He's sure to die if we don't."

"Father insisted I bring a small bottle of anti-poison with me, he was afraid of me being bitten by a snake." She pulled one of her bags from the luggage rack on the back of the carriage to begin searching through it. "It will at least slow down the spread won't it?"

"Yes, anything is better than nothing." He grabbed the vial from the princess and knelt beside the fallen general. "Just need him to swallow a little bit." He slowly poured the foul smelling elixir between Haruka's parted lips before rubbing her throat to help her swallow it. "Get him in the carriage with the princess. Next town is an hour away; we're going to make it in 30 minutes."

Michiru climbed into the carriage before Haruka was loaded with her. She allowed her tears to start flowing again once the door was closed. "You can't die on me Haruka. You just can't. I'd be lost without you. I had so many things planned for our future. I find that I just can't stop thinking about the both of us, married, and ruling the kingdom together." She pressed her fingers to Haruka's neck, checking for a pulse, she breathed a slight sigh of relief when she found a faint one. "I know you can hear me. Please don't leave me."

It was at that moment when Haruka's pulse disappeared.

--

**Yea, yea, yea, hate me. See if I really care…given the way things seem to be going in my life at the moment, you won't be the only one to hate me. Anyway, as I've said before, I can't guarantee anything, but there may be another upload soon.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Since I'm currently without a laptop that I can take to work with me...my power cord decided to take a crap on me. So I'm using my girlfriend's computer to type this up with...anyway, since I don't have a laptop to take with me to preoccupy me during the night at work, I decided to actually go back to my old method of writing...by hand! And lookie here, I've actually got an update for you...And keep an eye our for another update, there will be another one coming today, not for this story, but for another.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Knight in Shining Armor  
Chapter 8

Michiru continued to stroke her love's cheek as the rough terrain started to make her queasy. Normally these trips never made her ill. Perhaps it was the high rate of speed they were traveling.

"Please don't leave me Ruka. I don't know what I'd do without you. I would kill myself rather then get married to some strange man." She leaned down to kiss the damp forehead that was in her lap.

"Princess stay in the carriage, we'll go to get a doctor."

She let out a sigh as the vehicle came to a stop. Had it not, she probably would have gotten sick soon. "Help is on the way."

A few minutes later the door swung open and an older man stepped into the carriage. "Oh my, you really are Princess Michiru Kaiou aren't you?" She smiled and nodded politely. "I didn't believe the soldiers when they told me who you were...anyway, where's the dagger wound?"

"Right here. We gave her an anti-poison, but it was only rated for snake bites."

"But something is better then nothing. Take his shirt off."

Michiru complied but only after closing the door. "If you mention anything of this I'll have your permit to practice medicine removed and you thrown in your nation's dungeon."

The doctor nodded and quickly realized when the princess was talking about. "Oh my, didn't realize that he is actually a she."

"Yes, I'm one of the few that knows about this...Please don't let her die."

He smiled as he began cleaning the wound. "No worries your highness. Your general will be back to her normal self probably by the time you make it back home."

He proceeded to pull a few bottles from his bag. "What's all of that for?" She leaned back against the bench seat to watch him work.

"These two are for cleaning the wound. And this one is the stronger anti-poison that you're going to take with you and give her every hour until she starts to wake up." Carefully he began to clean the wound and then dipped a needle and some thread in the larger bottle. "Remove the sutures in about a week. You have to make sure the injury is completely healed before it's removed. That means when she wakes up, don't let her do any strenuous activity with this side or she risks ripping it back open."

Michiru nodded, listening to everything he told her. She helped him to pull Haruka's shirt back on when he was done. "I'll see you're rewarded handsomely for this." She followed him from the vehicle and dug through her bag to find her money purse.

"Your highness, I couldn't accept any-" he froze and his eyes went wide when he saw that Michiru had dug out three times as much as his normal weekly income. "Thank you so much your highness. I'm glad I could have been of assistance to you and your kind soldiers. Remember what I said about the elixir. Give it to him once every hour."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you doctor."

He nodded before walking away. "Princess, Emanuel needs to fill us up on supplies. As long as it's alright with you we'll stay here for a few minutes." A soldier spoke to her when the doctor was out of sight.

She climbed back into the small vehicle. "We got him help so he'll be fine until we get home." She pulled the door shut and ran her fingers through Haruka's blonde hair. "You're going to be alright honey. You're going to be alright."

* * *

Haruka slowly sat up when the carriage ran over a large rock. Soon after, she could hear men and women outside calling out. She raised her hands to rub her eyes. Soon they focused on the princess that was sleeping on the bench seat.

"Michi..." She whipsered, lifting her injured arm to shake the princess. She let out a loud gasp as pain from the wound traveled across her chest.

Michiru jumped at the sound, her eyes shooting open. "Ruka, you're alright!" She flung her arms around the weakened general. "I was so scared." She pulled away briefly to place a warm, loving kiss on her lips.

Reluctantly, Haruka pulled away. "As much as I don't want you to stop my love. We're home."

"That means it's time to meet my betrothed." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it so it looked like she hadn't just woken up.

The door to the carriage was opened from the outside, standing there was the king, off to his left was a man whom she'd never met before. He appeared to be many years her senior. His bronze colored hair was starting to fade to white.

"Daughter. It's so nice to see you made it home safely."

Michiru plastered a smile on her face and gave her father a welcoming hug. "It's so nice to see you again father. How were things in my absence?"

He nodded. "Everything was perfect. You didn't miss a thing." He stepped aside as the man beside him took his place. "Michiru, I'd like you to meet Derek."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you my sweet. Your father has told me much about you. I just wish you could have been here to help plain our wedding." He gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Haruka felt her blood boil at the sight of someone else touching her love. Her eyes met with the princess' before she had to force herself to look away. "I'm feeling tired. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my quarters." The blonde stepped from the carriage, stumbling as she made her way across the courtyard.

"Father, I'm going to make sure he makes it. We had a run-in with bandits on the way back that left him recovering from poison." She pulled away from her soon-to-be-husband and quickly followed her true love.

"I had a feeling you would come with me." The general kept her voice quiet as they walked. "Just allow me access to your library and I'll try to find that law you mentioned."

Michiru smiled and nodded. "Of course. You will have free access to it. To all parts of if. I hope you can find it in one of the books before it's too late."

Haruka pushed the door shut behind them and pulled the princess into a passionate kiss. "Never forget that I love you. No matter what he may say to you. I will always love you. My princess."

Michiru sighed, trying to soak in every moment she could before she had to return to her father. "I love you too. No matter what you may see between him and I, my heart belongs to you."

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun...let you minds wander with this one ;) I hope you enjoyed this so far, you can expect more drama with the next chapter, I can promise that.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been nearly a year since I've had the urge to work on this. I do apologize for that. But as I was looking through my stories last night I came across this one wondering "Why is it still unfinished." So...Enjoy

* * *

Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 9

Haruka looked around the gigantic library. Her mind confused as to where to start. So many books, so little time. She shook her head and reached up with her right hand to grab the first book.

The sound of it hitting the oak table echoed through the room. She didn't bother sitting as she opened to the middle of the book to get an idea of it's contents. "Folklore..." She mumbled to herself as she slammed the book shut. It was going to be a long and hard search.

* * *

"Father, I cannot marry that man." Michiru found herself pleading with the older man.

"Why can't you? The wedding plans have already been made in your absence Michiru. I can't just cancel everything." His voice became stern with her. "You will marry Derek tomorrow."

Michiru felt her eyes begin to burn with tears. "You're just using me for your peace treaty!" She stormed from his chambers before he had a chance to fight back. How could she fight her father? She wanted to scream and shout to him her love for Haruka. Yet, she only bit her tongue. She knew such actions would only bring punishment to her love. She had to help the general find that book.

* * *

"No...no...no...no..." She said as she drug her fingers across each book with a title. A deep breath filled her lungs as she glanced out at the setting sun.

"Haruka?" the soft voice carried through the hollow room. "Where are you?"

"Up here." she waved down to the woman from the second level.

Michiru frowned at her and proceeded to climb the ladder to the upper level. "You shouldn't have climbed up here with your shoulder like it is." Her tone was loving, full of concern.

The blonde let out a chuckle as she glanced at her younger love. "How else was I suppose to get up here on my own? What if the law had been up here?"

The Princess let her hand rest on Haruka's cheek as their eyes met. They shared a tender smile before one of them spoke. "We have until tomorrow to find it..."

All of the life left Haruka's face when her princess spoke those words. "Tomorrow?" She turned away to look at the rest of the library, hurt and defeat showing on her face.

Michiru lowered her voice as she stepped closer. "We will find that my love. We will find it." She reluctantly pulled away to reach for a book on the shelf.

"It's not up here, I already went through all of them." She moved toward the back of the row of books to sit down. She wanted nothing more then to sleep at that moment. Her wound was throbbing in pain, causing her whole arm to burn with the same sensation.

"Are you alright my love?" Michiru knelt next to the seated general. She pressed her hand to the woman's forehead and frowned. "You're burning up Haruka." She took her other hand to cup the woman's cheeks, forcing her to look up. "You should go and lie down. I'll continue searching tonight."

"I have to stay here though. I haven't even made it half way through yet." She pushed off the wall to stand back up. She placed her hand on her forehead as her world started to spin. "Maybe...maybe I should go to get some sleep." She gently grabbed her loves arm and pulled her into a quick, warm embrace. "Will you walk with me out to my barracks?"

The aqua haired princess nodded. "of course I will." She leaned forward to place a soft, feathery light kiss on the general's lips.

She stayed near to her side as they made their way from the library. Soldiers and staff glanced at them as they walked, nobody paying any mind to the princess chatting with her general.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" She was careful not to make any loving gestures toward her, not while in public anyway.

She hugged her left arm to her body as they walked slowly. "My arm is still burning..." She glanced up at the frowning princess.

"You need to take another dose of anti-poison then. Just to make sure it's out of your system. That doctor told me how to take care of you."

Haruka couldn't help but to smirk at the last statement, receiving a whack on the shoulder from her love. "Don't look at me like that."

The general unlocked the door to her private chamber, the princess entering behind her. "I don't know what they did with the bags from the trip." She groaned as she lay on the bed. Her eyes closed as she spoke. "Doctor told you how to take care of me huh?"

"You hush!" The princess' pale skin turned a bright crimson red at the thought of their lovemaking.

"You didn't seem to have any problems in France my love."

"Take off your shirt so I can get to your shoulder."

"Oh, now you want me to strip for you." She chuckled, but sat up and obeyed her love, wincing as she moved her left arm to pull the shirt off. "Careful..."

"Do you think I'd hurt you on purpose?"

"Maybe after the snake in the bed trick..." She inched away from the princess, expecting to be smacked.

She only shook her head and started pulling the bandages away from Haruka's shoulder, drawing a loud groan and gasp from the general. The blonde clenched her teeth as the pain shot across her chest. Sweat beads began to form on her forehead. She closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the pain.

"I know it hurts honey, I have to clean it." She gently dabbed at the scabbing, inflamed wound, each touch of the alcohol causing the general to writhe in pain. Michiru felt her heart start to tear apart. "I'm almost done my love." She helped the blonde sit up so she could re-wrap her shoulder. "There..." She reached for a clean cloth to dab at her forehead.

"I think it might still be spreading." She weakly opened her eyes to look at the princess. "My chest is heavy..."

"Drink this..." She held a small vial to the general's lips. She coughed and gagged the cloudy liquid down her throat. "That should help to stop the spread. Now sleep."

Haruka nodded and rolled onto her side, she reached out to grab Michiru's wrist as she started to stand. "Stay with me until I fall asleep...please." She looked up at her, pleading.

Michiru nodded and laid down next to her love. She planted a soft, gentle kiss on the blonde's lips before stroking her hair and humming softly to help her relax. "We'll find that book my love. I know we will..."


	10. Chapter 10

Lots of updates today :) Enjoy.

* * *

Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 10

Michiru awoke from her slumber early in the morning. The day she was dreading had arrived. She had spent nearly the entire evening searching the rest of the library to no avail. The only place left she knew it could possibly be was in her father's private work study. She had to tell Haruka about it. The only way she'd be able to get in there was to wait until the ceremony started. All of the palace guards and staff would be at the wedding and reception afterwards.

Dressed in just a simple dress she hurried through the busy corridors and out through the garden to reach her love's quarters. She knocked on the door before pushing it open. She frowned slightly as she saw the blonde still sleeping, covered in a heavy sweat. "Haruka..." She pushed the door shut behind her and sat next to the general. "Wake up honey." She shook the sleeping frame.

"AH!" Haruka shot straight up, her eyes wide, her body tense.

"Haruka it's just me...honey look at me." The princess cupped the blonde's cheeks, causing her to relax and look at the woman. "How are you feeling?"

"Ill..." Was all she said as she leaned against the smaller woman.

"You've gone one dose of your anti-poison left...here." She uncapped the vial and offered it to the general. Who took it and quickly drank the rest of the cloudy liquid.

"Did you find it?" She looked up, hopeful. Michiru only shook her head.

"It's got to be in my father's study."

"How are we suppose to get it then?" Haruka stood up and moved to her chest to pull out clothing for the day.

"You've got to wait until the ceremony starts...that's the only way you'd be able to get in there undetected my love. All of the staff and guards will be too busy with the wedding. The guards will be light throughout the palace."

"That won't give me much time my love..."

"Maybe an hour at the most. It's got to be in there Haruka....Haruka?" A blush appeared across her cheeks as the tall general grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She kissed her roughly, with more passion then either of them had experienced before.

"No matter what happens...I'll always love you." Haruka pulled away, a saddened look on her face.

"Don't talk like that...if you're unable to find it..." She shook her head. "I'll never sleep with him Haruka. Never will I give him what he wants." She reached out to cup her cheek, only to have it brushed off.

"You need to go and get ready for your wedding." Her tone was full of hurt. "If I can't find it..." She was unable to finish her sentence before the princess pulled her close again for another kiss. "You need to..mmm." She was cut off yet again. "We shoul..." Michiru's hands began sliding up under Haruka's shirt...

* * *

Haruka stood in a hallway near the ballroom, wearing her dress uniform as she watched Kings and Queens, Princes and Princess' from other kingdoms walk into the room. She took a deep breath as she spied Derek watching her. She only nodded and gave him a small, fake smile before turning and walking away.

"Please hurry Haruka..." Michiru spied the blonde as she peaked through her door.

"I will." She never glanced at the voice as she continued walking, heading right for her destination. She stopped outside the door and glanced both ways down the hallway before pushing the large oak door open. The room wasn't as large as the general had originally anticipated. She pulled the first book from the shelf and quickly thumbed through it.

"Are you ready Princess Michiru?" A servant helped Michiru with the last of the beading in her hair. "What's bothering you Your Highness?"

Michiru shook her head as she stood. "I'm ready." She pulled the vale over her face and walked from the room to meet her father. 'We're running out of time my love.'

"Smile daughter, it's your wedding day."

She didn't say a word to him as she allowed him to lead her into the ballroom.

Haruka looked up as music echoed through the hallways. She was running out of time, quickly. The Pastor would be starting soon. She pushed the books aside, no longer worried about keeping the room appearing untouched. She yanked the drawers from his desk and rummaged through the papers in them, a thick book laying at the bottom of the last drawer caught her attention. Quickly she thumbed through the pages, her eyes lit up as she saw the dates written at the top.

"Michiru, Derek...please turn to face each other." The pastor smiled at the young couple before him.

Michiru obeyed him, but never once allowed her eyes to look into her husband to be. "Wait!" Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the voice echo through the room. Slowly she turned and saw her beloved carrying a book as she walked down the carpet toward the couple. "Any Prince, or Princess, once they reach their age of adulthood, will hereby be permitted to court their own suitor." She looked up at the bride, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the woman. "Dated...25th of August, 1257." Her voice was soft.

Chatter could be heard from the room. "The day after the ancient wars ended..." Michiru stepped away from Derek, making her way toward her general, their eyes never parting.

"Take him to the dungeon for interrupting my daughter's wedding!" The king stood, angered by his once trusted general's actions.

Before they were able to hug guards stormed on top of their general causing her to cry out in pain as she was pinned to the floor. They showed no mercy as one pressed his hand to the back of Haruka's left shoulder. "Father stop it!" Tears filled the Princess' eyes. "I command you to stop this instant!" The guards wouldn't listen to her as they lifted the once great general to her feet and pulled her away. She ran off after them, forcing them to stop when she stood in front of them, her eyes fixed on the blonde. "I'll get you out, I promise..." She didn't care about the thoughts of anybody at that point as she kissed her gently...

* * *

"How dare you?!" Michiru flinched as her father slapped her across her delicate cheek. "How could you do this to me?! Derek's on his way back to his own nation now because of what that traitor did, and because of what you did."

"I don't love Derek father. It's no longer your choice who I marry."

"But it is my choice who is thrown in the dungeons. He will be executed for what he has done." He turned and left her, crying, no longer caring. He covered his mouth as he coughed, frowning as it contained blood again.

* * *

Hey people...review _ You didn't review my last chapter lol Hope you didn't hate it or anything lol


	11. Chapter 11

Well...my laptop works!!! I'm like floating on cloud 9 right now. I've got my Windows XP back as well as my Microsoft Word...no more Open Office for me! Thank god! I'm so thrilled.

Been dealing with some stuff lately, haven't had the inspiration to continue this lol Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 11

"Princess we have strict orders not to let you down here." A guard spoke as he moved to block the pathway to the dungeon.

She removed the hood that covered her head, her cheek was bruising from the slap her father had given her earlier that day. "I don't care what that old man says." She tried to go around him, but he refused to let her pass.

"I'm very sorry Princess Michiru."

"Fine...I didn't want it to come to this..." She pulled a money bag from the cloak's pocket and reached for the guard's hand, placing several gold coins in it. "I'll increase the payment each night you allow me to pass."

"If the King finds out about this he'll lock me up too."

"He won't find out..now will he?" her voice was stern as she placed the same number of coins in the hand of the other guard's hand before looking down the hallway. "Where is she at?"

He sighed and pointed down the hallway. "All the way to the end, then make a right, she's in the forth cell down on the left...here's the key." He pulled the ring from his belt and handed it to her.

She whispered her thanks to him before pulling the hood back up to cover her face and hurrying down the dimly lit corridor. She ignored the whistles and calls for her as she passed each of the criminals that were locked up.

All the commotion had woken the blonde from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, the straw bed was already starting to hurt her back and neck. She rubbed her eyes slightly as they started to focus on a shadow that appeared at her door. She pressed her back to the wall as a delicate hand appeared from under the cloak to unlock the door. "What are you doing here?" Was all she spoke as she stood.

The princess removed the hood from her head and locked eyes with the once great general. "I had to see you." Her voice was only a whisper.

"How did you get down here?" Her voice shook as she almost ran to the smaller woman to hug her tightly.

She only smirked as she pushed the gate closed. "I paid them."

"You dirty little princess you." She kept her voice at a whisper, to make sure none of the others heard her.

"Shut up." She wrapped her arms around her love's neck and pulled her down into a deep, passionate kiss...

* * *

"Princess, your father wishes to speak with you." A maid bowed her head to the woman in front of her.

"He knows I hate being interrupted with I paint." She wiped her hands and stood to leave her private study. She took a deep breath before entering her father's bedroom. Ever since the day of the wedding he's been bed ridden. His illness was finally starting to consume him. "You wanted to see me father?"

She watched as he was helped into a sitting position and given medicine by the palace doctor. "Please...leave us." He waited until the people had left the room before motioning for his daughter to sit beside him. "I need for you to start becoming familiar with our laws my daughter."

She frowned. "Why do I need to do that?"

"I'm dying Michiru...I need to make sure you're capable of leading when I pass." She allowed him to pick up her hand. "Please do this one thing for me my daughter." He turned his head to cough, his chest rattling. He pulled his handkerchief to his face to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Leave me..." His voice was hollow and lifeless. "I don't want you to see me like this."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek before she stood and walked from the room. She glanced out the window to see the sun setting. She'd be able to see her love soon. 'He'll be just fine...' A silent tear slid down her cheek as she walked into his study to pull a few books from the shelves then retreating to her own room.

Four hours passed as she read and attempted to memorize each of the words in the first of the books she had grabbed. She rubbed her eyes and sat back on the bed. It was already passed the time she would normally go to see Haruka. Her mind fought with her. Each night over the past week she had gone to the dungeons, paid her way pass the guards and visited her beloved. Today was different. She hadn't realized how far gone her father truly was until she saw him.

'I need a break anyway...' She closed the book and threw on her favorite cloak before sneaking from her room, through the hidden corridors. She reached out her hand, offering the coins to the same guards, not a word was shared between them. She exchanged the coins for the keys and entered the dark hallway. "I'm sorry I'm late." She spoke softly as she entered the cell.

The blonde only mumbled something in her sleep. She was shivering, a thin piece of cloth covering her up. It was a cold evening, colder then it normally was that time of year.

"Haruka?" She knelt next to the sleeping form and felt her cold skin. "Oh my love..." She pulled off her wrap and lay it on the shivering body below her. "I'll find some way to get you out of here, you don't deserve this."

"Hm...?" Teal eyes opened up slowly.

"I wish I could do more for you right now..."

She only grumbled some before laying her head on the princess' lap. "My execution is next week..." She spoke softly as Michiru brushed a few strands of hair from her dirty face.

"I'll find some way to have you out of here before then Haruka...Please trust me."

She finally rolled onto her back to look up at her love. "I do. I always have." Gently she laced her fingers with those of the smaller woman's.

"My father's health is fading, very quickly. He's been bed ridden since the wedding. He...he asked me to start learning the laws. He won't make it to your execution Haruka." She diverted her eyes as more tears filled them. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, you'll make a wonderful Queen. So soft and loving, yet stern when you need to be. You'll be a much better leader then he ever was." The blonde gave the princess a soft, reassuring kiss. "I know you'll be just fine."

"I'll have you beside me...You know the laws better then my own father does sometimes." Haruka blushed at what was said. "You know you do Ruka. I'm not going to hesitate to have you freed when he passes." She laid down and allowed the prisoner to wrap her arms around her body...

* * *

Three days had passed since Michiru began learning the laws of the nation. She rubbed her eyes and stood from her chair to move to her bed. A nap wouldn't hurt, even in the middle of the day.

Just as her eyes closed and sleep overtook her she heard the door to her chamber burst open. "Quick my Queen...hurry...it's your father." The maid ran from the woman's room, leaving the door wide open.

'Queen...?' Michiru's skin paled as she ran from her room. 'They'd only call me queen if...no...' She shook her head clear of those thoughts as she slowed to a walk outside her father's bedroom. Her body trembled as maids and servants hung their heads in prayer. 'No...' Tears fell like rivers from her eyes as the doctor stepped back from her father's lifeless body. "No!" She nearly screamed and ran to his bedside, crying against his stomach.

"I'm very sorry my Queen..." The doctor spoke to her.

"When...?"

"Just moments ago." He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder as she sobbed.

"Sound the mourning bell..." Her tone was so soft barely anybody heard it. "...and leave me."

They nodded toward her and each left the room. The door was pulled shut behind them, leaving the young Queen with her fallen father.

Minutes later the sound of the bell from the highest tower in the palace could be heard echoing throughout the entire kingdom. The sound of the bell only caused Michiru more heartache. "Why did you have to leave me? I'm not ready for all of this yet." She looked up at his face, it was solemn and peaceful. "I'm going to release Haruka father. I know you were angered for what she did at the wedding." She stood up from the bedside. "She knows the laws so much better then I father. I need her...I need her help." She lay a kiss on his cold cheek and turned to leave the room. "I'll miss you..."

Haruka stood from her straw bed as the sound of the bell hit the dungeon walls. Most of the prisoners began cheering at the death of the man who had thrown them in there. Haruka though, she wasn't as cheerful as the rest. She knew she'd be released soon, but she also knew how Michiru was falling apart right now. She knew the princess...now queen would crumble when her father was gone. She pulled herself up to the tiny window to see out into the garden as guards knelt to one knee to pray. Even if she wasn't considered a guard or a general anymore, she still felt it her duty to do the same. Her eyes closed as she dropped to the ground. Once she hit her knees she mumbled a small prayer to herself, wishing the King all the best in his afterlife.

"My Queen, please, it's not recomm-"

"Don't!" She slapped his hand away when he reached for her to stop her. "Give me your keys this instant!"

"I'll go in and release her myself." He offered.

"No!" She found her voice full of anger as she spoke to him. "Either you give me your keys or you'll be taking her place in that cell." She pulled the ring from his hand when he freed it from his belt. She ignored all the whistling and begging she heard as she walked straight to Haruka's cell.

"My Queen..." The blonde whispered as she looked up from her prayer.

"Haruka..." Michiru was barely able to get the door open before fainting, all of her emotions and stress from the past hour finally catching up to her.

* * *

I'm proud of myself for the length of this chapter :D Oh yea...Review :P


	12. Chapter 12

This will only have another chapter or 2 in it, thanks for being so patient with it. I'm glad so many people liked it.

* * *

Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 12

"Only authorized personnel are allowed in to see the Queen. _Madam_." He emphasized the last portion of his sentence as he stood his ground outside Michiru's bed chamber.

The entire palace had heard that their once high ranked general was nothing more than a female. She had been stripped of her uniform before thrown into the cell in the dungeon.

"You dare stand up to me?" She said through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath, still refusing to move. "You have five seconds to let me see my Queen." The blonde counted in her head, the guard still had not moved. Before he had a chance to react Haruka had pulled his sword from its sheath and held it to his throat. "Let me pass or I will kill you."

"Haruka, I can't..." He gasped as the blade was pressed harder to his neck, drawing blood. "Alright!" He backed down to spare his own life. "Alright..." his voice was softer as he pressed his handkerchief to his bleeding skin.

"I think I'll keep this with me." She glared at the other soldier before entering the room.

"You can't be in here!" The doctor stood from tending to Michiru to look at the blonde.

"The hell I can't!" She lifted the blade with her left arm to threaten him.

"I'm sorry..." He bowed his head in apology.

"How is she?" She sat on the bed and brushed the hair from her love's forehead.

"She just fainted, she should be awake soon." He pressed a cool cloth to Michiru's forehead before leaving the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"I had to threaten to kill the guard outside your door my love. They wouldn't let me in." She pulled the smaller woman close to her and rocked her gently. "I don't think they liked finding out I am a woman and that a woman was so much better than they were."

"They'll get over it." The queen spoke softly as she snuggled into Haruka's chest. "What happened?"

"You fainted right after you opened my cell door Michiru."

"I'm sorry..." She shook her head. "Everything was so overwhelming." She closed her eyes again.

"It's alright my love...My Queen."

The new queen looked up into teal eyes before kissing their owner deeply.

* * *

"I don't want to do this Ruka..." Michiru spoke as she pulled on a formal dress.

"I know...it has to be done though." The blonde finished putting on her dress jacket and offered her arm to the queen. "Your father's funeral needs to be completed before you can officially be crowned queen."

She wiped away a stray tear before clinging closely to her best friend, her lover. "I just want this to be over with Ruka. There are so many things I want to do to change this land's laws. The first being about women in the royal military." She smiled at the taller woman. "The second being about our love."

"The entire land already knows what happened. Word of mouth spreads quickly around here. They know I'm a woman, they know we spend more time together then we should for friends. Surely they suspect something."

Haruka remained by her side as they made their way out to the carriage that would take them to their destination. "The cemetery is only a 20 minute trip my Queen." The driver spoke as he held the door open for them both.

"We'll be there in no time." The blonde continued to hold her close during the ride.

It was a small memorial, only family and very close friends of the king were permitted into the graveyard. They barely made the trip through the grass before Michiru's tears started to flow like rivers. "No matter how much I hated him..." She choked on her words. "...he was still my father, the man who raised me when my mother passed." Haruka only listened to her speak as they came to a stop in front of his casket. "The nation will miss him dearly. He's done so many good things to improve this land. I only hope I can be half the leader he was."

"You will be Michiru." The blonde spoke softly in response as the memorial was started.

Three hours later, the sun had since set leaving only minimal light on the trip back to the palace. "Please stay with me tonight." Michiru spoke softly.

"It wouldn't be proper Michi."

"I don't care, I...I need company tonight. I need to get my mind off of what happened." She climbed onto Haruka's lap and kissed her roughly. Finally giving the blonde an idea of what kind of 'company' she was speaking of. "Please." Her voice was begging.

"Anything for you my love." She slid her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her. They were both too distracted by one another to feel the carriage come to a stop.

"We're home my...Queen..." the driver blushed fiercely as he opened the carriage door to see the two women together. He quickly shut it, deciding to leave them to their passion. The same passion that was shared between the two for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Your Highness, only the royal party is permitted at the coronation." The pastor eyed Haruka suspiciously. "You should be aware of that."

"She's coming."

"I know you want her there madam, but it's not permitted under our current laws. Only family and high ranked palace staff are permitted. It's a very sacred ceremony."

"She is my personal bodyguard, therefore giving her a high enough rank to be at my coronation." The queen spat back at the elder man in her room.

"Anything you say my Queen." He shook his head toward Haruka before leaving the room to allow her to finish dressing.

"Personal bodyguard?" She smirked.

"It's the only way he'd allow you into the hall Haruka." Michiru stood from her stool. "Can you help me, I can't reach the zipper." She shivered when she felt a strong set of hands caress her skin. "You can touch me anywhere you please later my love." She whispered seductively.

"Can't say I've ever made love to a queen before." She smirked. "You look amazing...let's not keep him waiting any longer." She moved toward the door that led directly into the coronation hall for the queen.

Not another word was spoken between them as they made their way toward the front of the hall. Haruka took her place with the other generals, none of them eying her strangely. Haruka didn't understand a word that was spoken during the entire blessing. The entire ceremony being in ancient Latin. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as Michiru bowed before the pastor to accept the crown that was placed on her head.

For the first time, in a long time, they both felt at peace. Michiru shot the bodyguard a shy smile before making her way onto the balcony to be introduced as the new queen.


	13. Chapter 13

This story is coming to an end with this chapter. As much as I don't want it to. Because now I'll have one less thing to work on. I don't have any new, working story ideas yet. Hopefully I'll get one soon. I thank you all again for being so patient. And I'm sorry it took me 6 years to get this one finished. lol

* * *

Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 13

_Six Months later_

"Once you sign this my Queen, it will officially make you the most controversial leader this nation has ever seen." The lawyer looked at Michiru as he offered her the pen.

"The nation seems to be accepting of this law." She looked up as Haruka walked into the room. She smiled as she set the tip of the pen to the paper. "This is something I feel needs to be done. It will make a lot of people happy." She tilted her head as she signed her name along the bottom.

The blonde slid off her coat as she stepped up behind her love. "Now we can officially have our wedding tomorrow."

"Please...take this and leave us." She offered the paper to the man standing beside her who only nodded and left with it. "My first official piece of business." She moved away from the desk slightly to allow Haruka room to lean against it, in front of her.

"There's only a few more things to do before the ballroom will be ready." She reached out to cup the queen's cheek. "I need to go to the tailor to make sure my clothes fit."

"Even though you'll have them on long enough to get back to our room after the reception." She smirked and stood up, in between Haruka's legs to kiss her deeply. "You don't have to go right now...do you?" Her fingers worked at each of the buttons in her way.

* * *

_Next Afternoon_

Haruka gripped her new wife's hand tightly as they turned to face the group of people that attended their wedding. Never before had they felt such a love toward them. "I hate when people watch me." She whispered down to Michiru as they made their way into the adjoining room for the reception.

"They're going to be watching us all evening my love. And for the rest of our lives. You had better get used to it." She pulled on her wife's hand to drag her away from the gathering people in the ballroom. "I want to show you something."

Once they were in a quiet corridor Haruka spoke. "What did you want to show me?"

The queen never spoke as she threw her arms around her neck and kissed her roughly. Her hand slid down the front of the blonde's blazer to squeeze her breast. "I missed you last night."

A moan rumbled from the blonde's chest as she pressed the smaller woman to the wall. "They won't mind if we're late." She took her hand and made their way to the nearest room that was unoccupied, Michiru's office.

She pressed the smaller woman against the edge of the desk as she shrugged her blazer off her shoulders. They never broke their kiss as Haruka freed her wife from her wedding gown.

It was nearly a half an hour later before they were pulling their clothing back on. Michiru stopped at a mirror to fix her hair before reaching out to button Haruka's blazer. "Shall we go and greet our guests me love?" She smiled slyly before walking from the office and back into the ballroom. They were greeted with applause and congratulations by each of the attendees.

"They really do like you Ruka."

"I suppose." She stayed close to the queen, not used to the attention yet. "I'm not used to this." She spoke again as they made their way to the head table to take a seat.

"Hate to tell you this Ruka. Tomorrow's your coronation as King. So you'll have the entire nation looking at you."

She forced a smile to her face as she looked out at the small gathering of people, half were dancing, the other half enjoying their meals. "Well you can help distract me from the thought later." She smirked and raised her glass for a toast. "To us...may we live long and happy together."

"To us." Michiru picked up her own glass of wine to sip from it.

They started eating their meal as the entire room started to calm down from the roar of chatter. Each of the patrons turning their attention to the newly married couple. "I think it's our turn to dance Ruka."

"But I can't dance!" She tried to fight, but to no avail as she was drug onto the dance floor.

"It's not that hard, just relax and follow my lead." Michiru rested her head on the taller woman's chest as they began slowly swaying to the rhythm .

"I love you...My Queen." Haruka whispered only to her.

"And I love you...My King."

_-The End-_

_

* * *

_

It took all I had to finish this...I'm sorry it's so short. I tried everything in my power to delay it. So many people loved this story. As did I. I never realized how much I really did like it until I knew I had to finish it. Please...don't forget to review :)_  
_


End file.
